Path of Violence
by Monkeybandit2
Summary: Rage, it always brings out the worse and more violent tendencies of all living beings. Human beings, unlike others however, have a special connection to it whether they like it or not. Now the fallacies of the paranoid are given their evidence, just not in the way they wanted it.


**We all know the drill: I do not own Naruto, this story is for entertainment purposes only. If I did, either I'm bored or a borderline narcissist for writing this.**

**On another note, this story has been inspired by ****_Captain Ash_**** for taking up what I previously thought to be an unanswered challenge by ****_Baron Von Nobody_****, ****_Angry Shinobi_**** (Essentially a Naruto/Durarara X-over in terms of abilities where Naruto is... blessed with rage induced super strength that could give The Hulk a broken jaw, or at least a bruised one). I would also like to note that if anyone else had taken up this challenge beforehand, then I'm unaware of it.**

Path of Violence

Chapter 1: The price of a failure

Hokage's Office, Hokage Tower, Konoha

Once touched upon, even the greatest of souls are forever tempted by its power much like the vices of the underworld tempt those who fight against it after being subject to it for so long... yet compared to the former, drugs were easier to resist as time progress, bringing with it all it entailed to occupy those who stayed on the path.

But that isn't the case for those worse off...

They could live for all eternity, gifted with every imaginable attribute, blessing, and gift by the universe itself and they would still have to fight _it_ off. All it required was to being subjected to it only once...

Whether they withstood it until the end or were consumed by it could only be marked by their actions after that initial incident.

And he, as a Kage, as a person, as a surrogate family, had failed when the a member of the very security detail he had assigned to the boy so long ago outwitted his comrades to enact his vengeance on a child clueless to his fate and what had happened on his day of birth despite knowing better... now they had something comparatively worse to deal with if they fail to tread carefully when the Nine-Tails instincts to protect its host on its own behalf acted as a catalyst to conscious mind for an even darker power rooted within humans and their ancient instincts for battle.

It was ironic, he supposed with a morose chuckle of gruesome humor, that the general populace were far quicker to differentiate Dark Hado from so called possession than possession from ill timing and unfortunate circumstance. With that same sense of morbid humor, he could still remember the horrified looks of citizens and shinobi alike when they heard tell of this dark trait now dominating what they hated for so long; how a human's darker aspects for bloodshed, murder, and survival now consumed a mentor less child who was host to a beast of nine tails.

... It was too late for regrets now. All they could do now was contain the damage done and... utilize him where they could before his wanton will to fight others made him a threat to Konoha. It was a miracle that they have gotten as far as they have with him with no fatalities on their part during his... training at the academy, if anyone could call it that; they were lucky his violence was reigned in enough to evacuate those unfortunate or foolish enough to challenge him as he all but ignored the lessons of chakra, history, and weapon usage in favor of strengthening his body, its power, and the ki that came from the dark power... it was the fact that he was consumed by the demon energy of human origin that he was passed at all, unless they suffered far worse than broken limbs and knock outs; being a shinobi or not, samurai or martial artist, the only thing that mattered to those who went this path was the fight, how it came mattered little if at all.

As it now stood he was like a bloodthirsty Might Guy with none of his personality. Such an event may actually be a preferred alternative, especially when free of this hado and its bloodied traits, as he thought about it.

A heavy worn sigh escape the Third Hokage was he drearily gazed upon an otherwise beautiful day now that the once happy blond was currently beyond the walls... to accomplish his very first mission. He outright refused to participate in D-rank missions.

Only those unaware of dark hado would be surprised at such an event when anyone had been saturated with it years before hand.

His weary eye caught itself on the faces of his predecessors and one time successor for a drawn out moment before he looked away forcefully. The clapping of his hands twice brought a sound activated curtain down on the bay window behind him, darkening the room and leaving him be of the other visages of his now dead comrades who occupied the very seat he sat upon. The darkness was further affirmed as he leaned forward and clasped his aged hands around his weathered face as he succumbed to yet another period of regret and misery...

XVX

Compound, Land of Waves

Demon. Monster. Berserker. Psycho. Killer-

**_CRASH!_**

_Whatever he is_, he was coming... and over half of his standing army was either a corpse now or outright _fled_ when this _monster_ broke into his compound and tore into his men both figuratively and quite literally without remorse. Even now he could hear the last screams of those caught in his crosshairs and were dealt death with brutal efficiency.

Bones were broken. Flesh was ripped. Muscles torn in twain. In truth he was only guessing what the now dead hired muscle had suffered before hand before their end overtook the pain-

**_CRASH!_**

The dwarf of a man cowered underneath his desk as the beast of a teenager drew closer to his-

**_CRASH!_**

... Made it to his office and destroyed the door with no sign of excursion on his part as far as the dwarfish man could hear.

He cringed beneath his desk and fists his hands in his hair as if it would somehow defend him from this _monster_ that broke into his office.

... And did nothing. Slowly his terror shut eyes opened to dare peak out at the only opening to his desk that could permit anyone with the ability to hide under it and found no one. "Had he left?" he thought, unwilling to chance risking his sanctuary by a careless question voiced aloud. He looked around and carefully dug into the pockets of both his suit and pants to find a mirror, to find something that could tell him what was going on! He had no absolute desire to get up from his haven to find some kind of wild eyed savage ready to rip his head off! Stowing away a hiss, he dared to use his shades as his method of spying and closed them accordingly before raising them beyond the safety of his confines to find the psycho with his leg raised like a guillotine and about to come down.

Came down it did.

Rather than find out if he could destroy his desk as easily as his door, the short man barreled out from the small hollow in time to avoid the axe kick and decimated the desk as effortlessly as the door beforehand. He didn't get far in such a small room against such an overwhelming opponent. Almost immediately after obliterating his desk, the teen had grabbed him by the back of his suit and held him aloft at eye level.

The dwarf of a man gulped as his beady eyes stared into the cold sapphire eyes that were so easily consumed by the need for battle when provoked. He was dressed simply as can be as made evident with worn a simple gi, a sleeveless one, of sun baked black cloth that was ripped and torn in some places as well as mended. Straw sandals, as worn as the gi, were the only things keeping his feet from touching the ground. The only thing left noting was the shaggy blond hair roughly tied behind him when it grew too long as well as the extremely faint traces of what appeared to be birthmarks on his cheeks. If he wasn't so scared, perhaps he would've noticed the faded reminiscence of whisker marks on his cheeks...

"Where's Momochi?" he growled in a baritone of an animal. His victim's jaw and mouth worked to give him an answer yet all that came was sputtering as the stout man stared into eyes that grew increasingly annoyed by the passing seconds that gave him no answer with increasing terror.

"Hey kid." Swords were drawn from their sheaths behind the teen who only veered his head to give the latest interlopers an annoyed glare. "Put the boss down or we're gonna maim ya. "We're not like those weaklings back there-"

That was as far as the sneering man, augmented by self righteous confidence and arrogance, had gotten when his boss was sent hurtling towards _him_ before he could even _register_ the teen had moved. When he and his unconscious leader had landed, he paled to hear the sounds of those who were with him had been engaged, and were being decimated with nothing but a short cry of terror, and agony when the blow came to end them, when this beast of a teen came upon them.

XVX

Outside

The stand off didn't last long when Zabuza Momochi fled once again as it grew increasingly obvious that his... 'student' was marching back outside as the few unfortunate bodies and horrified survivors abandoned the base Gato had them construct to maintain his hold in the Land of Waves...

He couldn't blame Zabuza either. Even demons, even by title alone, feared other demons, especially when it was proven their more bloodthirsty than the former. While others would claim Zabuza to be a coward, Kakashi knew different...

The nickname to his abandoned village, The Bloody Mist Village, was well earned in generations past where people like his sensei's fallen son were much more commonplace... and far more prone to slaying their own comrades to satiate their desire to fight. So either Zabuza was a man who had a taste of history and heeded its warnings, or in the more likely event he had... comrades who gave him good reason to avoid a fight with a dark hado user.

Though not to indicate Zabuza as one, some fools never learned from their mistakes. There was a reason the practice had been banished to the secretive minds of elders and those unfortunate enough to face such men and women... but that didn't mean they didn't rise up now and then whether by design or by freak chance when the fight comes to them.

The deafened screaming of a fresher pack of survivors running for their lives from the depths of the compound snared Kakashi's attention from the fleeing swordsman and his previously hidden accomplice who joined said swordsman some distance away. As his listless eye turned to the newfound survivors of what was doubtlessly a slaughter.

And out he came, serving only to hasten their terrorized retreat with his nonchalant march of angered disappointment. Not even a thug lurking in the shadows with a drawn sword could distract him enough as the former snuck up on the blond only to be met with an oppressive hand clamping around his head and squeezing.

It took over ten seconds to crush it and the brain matter within.

He didn't stay to watch the mutilated corpse, he only resumed his pace after it was disturbed by the dead man's sudden attack shortly before. The jonin wearily closed his eye for a second before opening it again as he grabbed a kunai and cracked his neck. "Better check it out..." he mumbled as he jumped out of his cover and away from his 'student' despite the distance that already separated them. From the descriptions he received from the villagers and his employer, Gato was by no means a fighter of any sort. He wouldn't be surprised if the man was at minimum roughed up by his warmonger of a 'genin' who would find greater interest in a commonplace thug than someone who cringed behind a wall of such criminals when a real threat came.

He glanced over at the belligerent 'genin' once more as his interest deviated his path towards a gathering of cowering thugs with weapons bared and shaking in their collective grip. All he did was sigh a bone tired sigh as the teenager neared the men, some of whom were now breaking rank and fleeing much to the boy's disinterest...

Tighten his grip on the knife, he entered the bowels of the compound and left those outside to whatever fate that came.

**A/N: While my mind toyed with ****_Baron Von Nobody_****'s challenge, this came up instead and kind of possessed me... with some cost however. All I can do is apologize while I try to get back to my deadlines.**

**I would also like to admit that this story is essentially more experimental than the others given that most of my stories already have something akin to a plan in regards of where to start, go, and end... this story is more of a whim and seeing where and how far I go rather than the others. To those who tag along, I thank you and hope you enjoy wherever this story goes as well as whatever this story brings.**

**On another note, if there is another story featuring a Naruto walking along this path, I'm not aware of it.**

**Monkeybandit2, making off with your attention! No refunds.**

**P.S. I do not own Street Fighter either should the issue come up.**


End file.
